


Can't act.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Human, POV Second Person, Rape Roleplay, kobold, roleplay attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Not really rape, but I figured it'd be best to add the warning cause of the RP)</p>
<p>The prisoner was captured and you're ready to show her what her fate is.</p>
<p>At least, that's your intention...</p>
<p>(Did this one for gits and shiggles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't act.

You smirk cruelly from your position at the door, a pair of brazers near the entrance proving the only light to the room. It's completely barren it's center is a metal ring attached to the floor with your quarry chained to it; the she-kobold you've been pursuing for a while. Even in the dim light, the filmy white gown she has on does little to preserve her modesty, her lithe figure and mottled red and orange scales showing visibly through the meager fabric.

The instant you open the door, she looks up. Her slitted blue eyes open wide in fear at the sight of you as she tries to back away. "N-no, stay away, please!" She pleads, her shackles barely letting her lean away.

"You really thought you could get away?" You ask in a deadly calm, advancing on her slowly, savoring the sight of her struggling against her shackles, "You thought you could get away from me?"

"Please! Just let me go!"

"I think not, my dear." You begin to unbuckle you belt the last few steps, using your free hand to grasp her chin, "I have you now."

She freezes when you say that..."Phffff...ff...bahaha!"

You look at her, just slightly offended by her reaction, "Hey.."

"I...I'm-hehehehe-I'm sorry, Babe, it's just..." She fails to stifle a snort, "'I have you now.'? That's one of the corniest lines out there."

"I know, but I couldn't think of any way to say 'I'm going to have my way with you' without it sounding creepy."

"It's ok." Your girlfriend smiles as she pulls off the prop manacles before kissing you, "I think it's safe to assume that 'The Kidnapping Victim' isn't really for us."

"Yeah." You give her a coy grin, your hand darting to give the base of her tail a squeeze, "There's always 'The Interrogation'. My personal favorite."

She purrs at your touch, "And we both know that's only because you like it when I pin you down."

"And you like pinning me." You chuckle before looking around, "So...what now? No point in trying that again." 

"Wellll, no sense letting this gown go to waste." She looks at you with half-lidded eyes, her tail wrapping around your waist "At all, it IS meant to be torn off."

"Point noted!" You state, enjoying her delighted squeal as you pick her up bridal style and start making a beeline for the bedroom.


End file.
